


For The First Time In Forever

by DreamingKate



Category: Frozen (2013), Glee
Genre: Anna!Blaine, Elsa!Kurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine dreamed of love but was engaged to a man who never showed him any. Kurt dreamed of love but was engaged to a man who he was afraid of hurting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Could you write a fic based on “Frozen”? Kurt has Elsa’s role and Blaine is his fiancé who has to go look for him and get him to stop winter. Sam can be Kristoff. He and Blaine can have an epic bromance. Meanwhile, Sebastian tries to use Kurt freezing the kingdom to his advantage to try and win Blaine over. Karofsky also tries get everyone to turn against Kurt. The fic ends happily with a Klaine wedding, Sebastain and Karosfky banished from the kingdom, and Sam getting his family out of poverty.

His new shoes slid on the polished floors as he raced through the halls. The sounds of window shutters opening and the servants decorating the castle were almost overwhelming. 

Ever since he moved in to the castle it had been empty. His parents had brought him to meet his fiancé when he was only eight. At the time Blaine was devastated. Cooper got to stay in Dalton and learn how to be king but he had to sail across the sea to a land he had never been to and live with a family he had never met. His father sat him down and told him that their kingdoms were joining through the marriage. Kurt would be a good husband and one day they would be in love.

The night before he left, Cooper painted images of grand balls, parties in the castle, horse rides through the fields, and walks through the garden. He didn’t  expect Kurt to be a quiet child, strange and pale with white streaks through his hair. 

Kurt was kind and gentle, but he was distant. All Blaine wanted was a friend, someone to run and shout and play with. Instead, he was kept inside the castle gates and no one was ever allowed in. Even though Kurt was his age he kept himself locked up in his room most days and when he was outside he hardly spoke to Blaine and never touched him. 

Things only got worse after King Burt passed. For months, Kurt never left his room. Blaine was forced to roam the empty halls by himself, try to keep quiet and not go insane from loneliness.

But today things were going to change. Kurt was being coronated as King today, followed by a huge party. The gates were going to be opened, Cooper was going to come, and he was finally going to be surrounded by people. 

The huge gates in front of the palace loomed in front of him as he skidded to a stop in front of them. The sounds of the crowd on the other side of the gate made Blaine practically bounce on his feet.

A wide grin spread across his face as the gates creaked open. Standing at the front of the crowd was Cooper, dressed in his finest suit. 

“Hey there squirt,” he said teasingly and let out a laugh as Blaine launched himself at him. “Long time no see.”

“You’re not kidding!” He felt the crowd bustle around him as they filed into the castle. 

“I’m sorry it took me so long to be able to get here,” Cooper said softly as he squeezed him tighter. “Things have been very busy back home.”

“But you’re here now,” Blaine smiled and pulled back. 

“And I’ll be back next year for your wedding,” Cooper looped an arm around his neck. “Speaking of, how is my future brother-in-law?”

Blaine felt his smile slide off of his face and sighed. “He’s…good…it’s just that we never really talk or spend time together. He’s always locked up in his room or hiding. We’ve never even held hands.”

“Hmm,” Cooper pursed his lips together. “I’m sure he’ll come around.”

—

Kurt clenched his gloved hands into fists, staring out of the window at the crowd gathering in the courtyard. Anxiety flowed through his veins, making a thin layer of frost gather inside of his gloves. 

In an hour he had to stand in front of everyone and play the king without revealing what he was.

A flash of red caught his eye and he stared down at his fiancé. Blaine, as always, looked stunning. He would be expected to dance with him tonight, and he wanted to so badly. He wanted to hold Blaine’s hand, kiss him softly, be what a fiancé should be.

Then he imagined Blaine’s skin blackening from frostbite. 

No. He couldn’t do anything. 

With a deep breath, he adjusted his gloves and made his way to the main hall. 

—

It looked like a flock of strange, colorful birds had been released in the castle. The gates had been closed for years and everyone was extremely curious, dressed in their best clothes as they explored. 

Blaine smiled politely at all the lords and ladies, many having traveled great distances. He had been alone for so long that he felt a little overwhelmed by the crowd. Cooper had gone to his rooms to rest from the journey and Blaine was left to mingle among the crowds.

“Terribly sorry,” someone ran into him and he turned to see bright green eyes. “I’m afraid I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

“It’s fine,” Blaine smiled. 

“I’m Sebastian Smythe,” the man gave him a blinding smile. “My father is the lord of some of the southern islands.”

“Oh! Nice to meet you!” Blaine shook his hand. “I’m Blaine…”

“The future king of McKinley,” Sebastian gave him a swift kiss on the hand. “I know all about you. I’ve heard that King Kurt’s future husband sang like a dream and was more beautiful than any other man.”

Blaine felt a blush color his cheeks and fought back a smile. He was engaged, he shouldn’t be reacting like this. But…the young man in front of him was paying him more attention than he had gotten in years.

“You’re a bit of a flirt aren’t you?” The words spilled out of his mouth before he realized what he saying. 

“Depends, is it working?” Sebastian winked and Blaine bit his lip. 

“I…I need to go get ready for the ceremony,” he said softly and Sebastian nodded. 

“I’ll see you at the party afterwards,” he gave Blaine a sly smile and Blaine all but ran to the main hall. 

—

The coronation went far better than expected. Kurt had struggled to breathe through his panic as he gripped the scepter in icy hands. 

Then it was over. He was announced as king and the party began. Music rang through the halls and the smells of delicious food made his stomach rumble. One after the other, the most powerful people around congratulated him and pledged their allegiance. 

“Need a break?” Blaine appeared suddenly in front of him with a bright smile. 

“Absolutely,” Kurt laughed, following his fiancé off to the side of the ballroom. “I love that jacket on you.”

“Thank you,” Blaine smoothed down the fabric. “You look amazing as always.”

His smile and kind eyes made Kurt want to pull him into a deep kiss. 

“I…” he started but a tall, slender man appeared next to them with a smirk.

“King Kurt,” he inclined his head. “Mind if I dance with your stunning fiancé?”

“Of course,” Kurt tried to stamp down the rush of jealousy. Blaine had been looking forward to this party for months, he deserved to dance. He gave Blaine a reassuring smile as he took Sebastian’s hand and followed him to the dance floor. 

All he wanted to do was hold his fiancé’s hand. 

They disappeared into the crowd and Kurt turned back to his guests.

—

"It’s just so hot in there,” Sebastian said as he led Blaine out into the gardens.

“Well it’s summer and there are a lot of people in there,” Blaine jumped as Sebastian’s hand slid to the small of his back. 

“Which is why I’m glad we could escape,” Sebastian leaned in close and Blaine squirmed away slightly. 

As nice as it was to be on the receiving end of attention, he was beginning to feel a little smothered. Sebastian was getting more and more touchy-feely as they spent more time together and it was uncomfortable. 

“The party is nice though,” Blaine shrugged. 

“It is,” Sebastian gave him a warm smile and bumped their shoulders together. “Although I’ve never seen someone look so uncomfortable next to the person they are going to marry.”

Blaine swallowed heavily and leaned over the railing of the bridge, staring down into the calm waters. He felt so guilty for not being head over heels in love with his fiancé, and even more guilty that it was noticeable. 

“Well…”

“Do you even love him?” A pang sliced through him and Blaine closed his eyes.

“I’ll learn to love him,” he said coldly. “He’s my fiancé.”

He spun on his heel and started walking back to the castle before he was stopped by Sebastian grabbing his arm. “He obviously doesn’t appreciate you. You deserve someone who…wants you.”

Blaine stopped in his tracks and took in a shaky breath. He knew Kurt was a good man, someone who would be a good husband. But…was he in love with him?

“And that’s you?” He asked softly. “You’re asking me to break my engagement so that…what? You can appreciate me?”

“I just…” Sebastian sighed and placed his hands on Blaine’s arms. “From the moment I saw you, I knew I loved you.”

Oh.

Blaine melted slightly. He had read all about love and romance in his books. He had fantasized about it. Kurt never showed him any signs of love, never did much besides occasionally talk to him and smile. Now, Sebastian was something like a prince out of a fairy tale. 

“I’m engaged,” he whispered. 

“Is that enough to stop true love?” Sebastian asked sweetly. 

After a moment of hesitation, Blaine turned and walked back to the castle. He hated that he even felt tempted for a moment. 

—

Dave Karofsky was the son of a powerful lord. He was a huge man who towered over Kurt and fixed him with an almost constant glare. 

Honestly, it was annoying. He was still upset that Kurt didn’t agree to marry him when he proposed a few years ago. What was he expecting? Kurt was already engaged and didn’t like the hulking man, he had made that very clear. 

Kurt felt the other man’s eyes on him as he looked around for Blaine. They weren’t on the dance floor and his stomach twisted when he couldn’t find them anywhere.

“King Kurt…” Karofsky walked up to him and he groaned.

“Please excuse me, I’m looking for my fiancé,” he said icily. 

“He was out in the gardens with Smythe,” Karofsky had a smug smile on his face. “They were getting pretty cozy.” 

For a moment Kurt couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t really blame Blaine. After years of trying to protect Blaine, it made sense that he would seek comfort somewhere else. 

Ice was beginning to gather at his fingertips. 

“Leave,” he said loudly. “The party is over. Everyone leave.”

“Kurt!” Blaine jogged up to him, followed closely by Sebastian. “What’s going on?”

“Everyone is leaving,” the crowd mumbled uncomfortably. “We’re done.”

“No,” Blaine shook his head and everyone fell silent. “Kurt, I’ve been stuck in this castle for most of my life with no one but you and a few servants to keep me company.”

“Blaine…”

“I’m so lonely!” His voice got louder. “You never speak to me, you never spend time with me, you never touch me. Do you hate me?”

“Of course not,” Kurt snapped back. “Let’s talk in private.”

“No,” Blaine grabbed his hand and yanked off his glove. “I’m not going to spend my life stuck in this castle alone.”

“Give me back my glove,” Kurt tried to grab it but Blaine pulled it away. 

“Why are you always hiding? Why are you…”

“Stop!” Kurt shouted and turned, sweeping his hand in front of him. Ice flew from his hands and arched on the floor. It grew up in spikes, glinting under the lights.

Horrified gasps rang through the ballroom and he pulled his hand to his chest. Oh God, everyone knew now. The shock and fear in Blaine’s eyes confirmed what Kurt had always imagined. 

He stumbled out into the courtyard, ice sprouting from where he placed his hand on the wall. The ice only spread faster as he panicked. The echoing shouts of alarm and screams filled his head and for a moment, all he could see was Blaine’s scared face.

He ran.

—

By the time Blaine ran outside, snow had already begun to pile up. His thin summer jacket didn’t protect him against the cold and he shivered, desperately trying to find Kurt.

“I knew there was something wrong with him,” Karofsky shouted.

“Get a horse and my winter cloak,” he said to the nearest servant. He quickly spun on his heel, mind racing as he tried to think about where Kurt could have gone. 

“What are you doing?” Sebastian asked and Blaine shrugged off his hand. “You aren’t actually thinking of following him?”

“Of course I am,” Blaine pulled on his cloak. 

“Just be careful,” Sebastian’s eyes softened and he stepped closer. “You don’t know what he’s capable of.”

“I’m not scared of Kurt,” he smiled at Sebastian. Maybe the guy came on a little strong but he really did seem to care. 

“Blaine,” Cooper jogged up to him, shooting Sebastian a sharp look. “You don’t need to do this. We can send out soldiers and a search party to find him and bring him home.”

“He’s alone and scared. I can talk to him, he trusts me,” he climbed up on the horse. “This was an accident. Just…give me time.”

He smiled reassuringly at Cooper and nodded to Sebastian before kicking his horse and racing after the path of spreading ice. As he rode, the air grew colder and colder. 

Teeth chattering, he pulled his cloak tighter around himself and ducked his head behind his hood. Kurt had looked so scared after the ice had shot from his fingertips. It all made sense, the way he hid, the way he always wore gloves, the way he refused to touch him. Kurt had been terrified to hurt him. He had been trying to protect him all this time.

And he had spent most of the evening with Sebastian. 

The snow swirled around him and he squinted into the sea of white. Kurt was somewhere alone and terrified. He should have known something was off, he should have thought to ask earlier. Instead he had just resented Kurt for avoiding him. He…

The horse let out a shriek as it slid down a snowy bank, unbalancing Blaine and causing him to tumble through the snow. The ice stung his eyes but he was able to sit up in time to see the horse racing through the woods.

Great. Just perfect.

Scowling, Blaine got to his feet and brushed off the snow. The ice somehow managed to cram itself down his shirt and pants, making him feel incredibly uncomfortable. 

In the distance, he could make out smoke rising from a chimney. He shivered as he trudged through the snow, cursing his stupid horse. After sliding down another snow bank, Blaine caught sight of the house.

It was small and looked like it was about to fall over. The roof sagged horribly under the heavy snow and creaked with every gust of wind. His feet burned from the snow that had slipped into his boots and soaked his socks. 

“Hello?” He knocked on the door, wrapping his arms around himself.

“Oh hello!” A pretty blonde woman swung open the door and pulled him in. “Poor dear! You must be freezing!” 

“Thank you,” he smiled as the woman pulled him in and turned to a young girl. “Can you get a warm blanket for him?”

Within moments, he found himself sitting in front of a fire wrapped in a warm blanket and sipping on a cup of tea. The Evans were clearly poor, the furniture was old and falling apart. It looked like their food storages were running low but they kept trying to offer something to Blaine.

“Who knew we would have the future King in our home?” Dwight Evans announced loudly, clapping a hand on his shoulder. 

“I actually really need your help,” he put his cup of tea down. “I’m trying to find my fiancé, King Kurt. Could I borrow a horse or…I just want to get to him.”

“You won’t be able to in this snow,” Mary nodded at the broken window. 

“I…”

He was interrupted by a heavily bundled young man bursting through the door. Bright blue eyes flashed under a woolen hat and he unwound the scarf from around his face. 

“Hi there!” He said brightly.

“Sam, this is Blaine. He’s the fiancé of King Kurt,” the young man’s eyebrows raised. 

“Good to meet you,” Sam gave him a warm smile. 

“So, how did they look?” Mary asked, worry coloring her voice. 

“Totally buried. We’re going to lose the entire field,” Sam shook his head and sighed. 

“Field of what?” Blaine asked, shivering as another gust of wind came through the window. 

“We grow flowers. Of course, it’s difficult to sell flowers sometimes. The party at the castle was the best we’ve done in a long time. If the snow kills our field…” Dwight scrubbed his fingers through his hair.

“I’ll talk to Kurt and the winter will end,” Blaine spoke up. 

“And where is the king?” Sam asked, grabbing a hot tea. 

“I’m thinking that he would have gone to the mountains. He would want to be…alone,” just the thought of it broke Blaine’s heart. “Could you tell me how to get there?”

“It’s really tricky to get up that mountain safely, even when you’ve done it a few times,” Sam ruffled his little brother’s hair. 

“If you bring me up the mountain, I’ll ask Kurt to reimburse you for your lost crop,” the Evans family turned to stare at him. “When I talk to him, he’ll end this winter.”

“Well, I can’t say no to that,” Sam grabbed his hat off of the table. “Let’s go.”

They didn’t have a horse but Sam did know all the best ways to get through the woods. It soon became obvious to Blaine that he didn’t get enough exercise in that castle from how quickly he became out of breath.

“So, how does one become the fiancé of the king?” Sam asked lightly as Blaine pulled his aching legs through the snow. 

“It was decided a while ago. Our families agreed to form an alliance long before we were born. It just so happened that we both preferred men so…” he shrugged. 

“Hmm…it would be nice if my family was able to buy an alliance through selling me to a stranger,” Blaine felt himself stiffen and narrowed his eyes.

“What is that supposed to mean?” He snapped and Sam shot him a look over his shoulder. 

“My little brother almost died because we couldn’t afford the cheapest medication possible. Our roof has caved in three times over the past year. You basically get sold and get to move into a castle with a wealthy husband,” his voice lowered.

“I’m not for sale,” Blaine snarled, hands clenching into fists in his gloves. 

“And yet my family is starving and yours isn’t,” Sam quickened his stride a little. 

“At least your family cares. My parents dropped me off and I’ve seen my brother once in almost ten years. My fiancé refuses to touch me, even to hold my hand or hug me. He just locks himself up in his room. I’m…completely alone,” he finished softly, feeling tears prick in his eyes. “It wasn’t supposed to be like that. I wasn’t  _sold_. I was supposed to meet my future husband and fall in love.”

“Then why try to find him?” Sam slowed down so they were walking side by side. 

“Because he’s my husband,” he held his chin up. 

“But you don’t love him.”

“It’s…complicated,” Blaine sighed. “Maybe I read too many love stories or heard too many songs. It didn’t happen like I imagined…but he’s a good man. I don’t want him to get hurt.”

Sam nodded slightly, eyes growing sad. “I’m sorry. I just want to help my family.”

“And I want to help mine,” he gave the other man a smile. “We can help your family, repay you for your lost crop.”

“Thank you,” Sam gave him his first true smile. They walked for another half mile in silence, surrounded only by falling snow.

“Kurt and I used to be friends,” Blaine finally spoke up. “We used to run around outside and…I can’t really remember what we did to be honest. It was so long ago. I just remember that at one time we had been best friends and then next…nothing. I was so confused but now I know that he was hiding his abilities. He was trying to protect me. He must have been so scared.” 

“Let’s bring him home!”

It took most of the day before they managed to start up the North Mountain and what they saw made them stop in their tracks. A castle, made completely  of gleaming ice, stretched up to the sky. The sharp points reflected light and it looked like it was glowing. 

“Kurt’s been busy,” Sam said, eyes wide with awe. 

Blaine set his jaw and started up the mountain. Somewhere up there Kurt was hurting, based on the swirling snow all around them. He was hurting so badly that he felt like he had to flee from everything he knew and lock himself away. All he had to do talk to Kurt, convince him that he wasn’t scared of him and that didn’t care about his secret, and they could go home. 

“Wait out here,” he said softly when they reached the top of the stairs. 

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Sam asked, staring up at the castle. “I mean…I can…”

“He’ll listen to me,” Blaine gave him a reassuring smile and pushed open the door. It glided open silently, opening to an equally stunning interior. For a moment, Blaine was in awe of the sparkling walls and hanging chandelier. Kurt had made this? The fact that he had hidden such an amazing gift broke Blaine’s heart.

“Blackbird singing in the dead of night,” a soft voice rang through the castle as the door shut behind him. “Take these broken wings and learn to fly.”

Kurt’s high, clear voice seemed to pierce through Blaine and for a moment, he was breathless. If Kurt ever sang back at the castle, Blaine had never heard it. His voice was beautiful and pure, like something Blaine had never heard before. Silently, he climbed up the sparkling set of stairs towards the singing.

“All your life. You were only waiting for this moment to arrive,” he leaned into the arched doorway to see Kurt. His fiancé was dressed in white pants and shirt with a long light blue cape. He looked like ice, like a stunning sculpture and Blaine couldn’t look away. “Blackbird…Blaine?”

“Kurt,” he smiled slightly, unsure what the intense feeling flowing through him was. 

“What are you doing here?” Kurt scramble to his feet, eyes wide with panic. “You can’t be here.”

“It’s okay!” Blaine took a few steps into the room. “Kurt, it’s fine. I’m here to take you home.”

Kurt’s eyes softened and he shook his head sadly. “I can’t go back.”

“People are a little freaked but they’ll get over it,” he had no idea if that was true but he just needed Kurt to come home. “Just come with me, everything will be alright.”

“Just…go and enjoy life like you wanted to,” he wrapped his arms around his stomach and took a few steps away. “Like I could never give you. You deserve love and many others would jump at the chance to be with you.”

“Don’t…” Blaine shook his head. “Kurt, we can’t…”

“I know you used to watch the boats on the river and that you wanted to go to the beach,” tears flashed in his blue eyes. “It was my fault that you could never do those things. Now, you can go enjoy them.”

“Didn’t you see what had happened? McKinley is covered in ice and snow. It’s the worst winter that’s happened in centuries,” Kurt’s eyes widened and the temperature dropped. “Just come home and end the winter.”

“I can’t,” he breathed. 

“Of course you can,” Blaine gave him a reassuring smile. “We’ll figure it out together.”

“No, no, no,” Kurt’s breathing picked up and snow began to swirl around them. “Please Blaine, just leave! I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You couldn’t hurt me,” he kept walking closer as the wind picked up. 

“Get back!” Kurt’s voice cracked and he held up a hand. “Leave! Get out!”

“I won’t!” 

“NO!” Blue ice exploded from the tips of Kurt’s fingers and it felt like a shard ripped right through his chest. With a broken gasp, Blaine fell to his knees and clutched at the invisible wound to feel freezing cold. 

When he was finally able to get his breath back, he looked up to see Kurt clutching his hands to his chest. A pain that had nothing to do with the shard flooded through him as he got to his feet.

“Blaine…I’m sorry…” Kurt breathed.

“I get it,” he swayed slightly. “You don’t want me here.”

Before Kurt could utter another word, he hurried down the stairs and burst through the doors. His chest hitched and icy tears flooded his eyes as he met Sam’s concerned gaze.

“Let’s go.”

“Where’s…” Sam spun around as Blaine rushed past him.

“He’s not coming,” he shook his head. “Clearly I thought wrong. We’ll figure this out on our own.”

He barely noticed the swirling snow around him, chest aching as he rushed as far away from the castle as possible. Blaine paused only when Sam let out a gasp.

“Your…hair is white!” He stared at Blaine’s hair in pure shock. “Like a chunk just turned white.”

“What?” Blaine quickly combed his fingers through his hair. “Does it…”

“I mean…it doesn’t really suit you…” Sam winced, eyes still locked on his hair. “That’s just weird.”

Blaine rolled his eyes and started walking again before a wave of dizziness overwhelmed him. His knees gave out and black rushed over his vision as Sam jumped forward to grab his shoulders. 

“Let’s get you out of the cold.”

—

It was the right thing to do. Blaine could have gotten hurt, he could have gotten killed. Just the thought of it made Kurt sick.

He groaned and grabbed his head, pacing back and forth. Ice moaned all around him, growing and stretching into twisted shapes. He had caused a massive winter in McKinley. Did this curse ever stop hurting people?

Seeing Blaine so open and wanting to help only made things worse. Feelings he had tried to hide for so long had come back with full force. 

Then, over the howling snow and ice, he heard the sound of people. Panic raced through him as he ran to the balcony to see a small crowd of people with weapons. They were here to kill him. They were here to kill a monster. 

The doors crashed open below and feet pounded on the steps. Frost gathered at the tips of his fingers and he turned just as three men burst through the doors.

The cry one of the men let out as he shoved him back with a wall of ice terrified him. Desperate to rid the men of their weapons, he shot out ice shards to knock them loose.

Then, with a mighty crash of the sword, Karofsky smashed through a wall of ice. His face was set in a snarl and he approached Kurt with steady steps. 

“I don’t want to hurt anyone,” he ground out, hands extended in front of him.

“You’ve already done the damage,” Karofsky kept coming closer and in a moment of panic, shards of ice extended from the ground. The shards pierced through his heavy cloak and pinned him to the wall. 

This man had threatened him after he dismissed his proposal. He had spent years trying to terrify Kurt as revenge and he was tired. He was so _tired_  of being scared all the time. 

The flicker of fear in Karofsky’s eyes as the sharp ice inched closer to his throat made him feel a little better. 

Then, another man released an arrow and the chandelier came crashing down around him. 

—

It was terrifying how quickly he deteriorated. Blaine was shivering so hard he could hardly stand on his own. His hair had lightened so that it was mostly white and his chest ached horribly.

“Okay, okay,” Sam wrapped his own threadbare coat around Blaine’s shoulders as he practically carried him into the Evans’s home. Even with the fire in the corner, Blaine still felt like he was inclosed in the coldest ice. 

“Oh,” Mary’s eyes widened as he fixed unfocused eyes on her. “I’ve heard of this before.”

“My mom’s ancestors were magic practicers,” Sam explained and handed him a cup of tea. “If anyone knows what’s happening, it’s her.”

“The King did this?” Mary knelt in front of him and took his chin in her hand.

“He didn’t mean to,” Blaine said through chattering teeth. 

“And through the chest,” her face grew sad as she pressed a hand to his chest. 

“Do you have an herb or…or something to help?” Sam asked, looking between his new friend and mother. “Mom?”

“This is magic, not something that can be fixed by a simple potion. The ice is consuming you and the only thing that can cure you is an act of true love,” she explained softly. “Otherwise…”

“An act of true love?” Sam frowned. 

“I need to get back to the castle,” Blaine struggled to stand. Memories of Sebastian’s bright eyes and kind words flashed through his mind. If an act of true love was what needed to save him, the person who loved him was Sebastian. 

Sam ran to the nearest farm and brought back their horse. It took some time to get Blaine onto the horse since he was shaking so badly but soon, they were racing back to the castle. He felt like he was in a dream, freezing and dazed as the snow whipped past his face.

“I can help,” he heard Sam say firmly as soon as they got to the gates. “Just let me…”

“I can take care of it from here,” his head snapped up to see Sebastian’s green eyes and went limp against his shoulder as the other man pulled him up into his arms. “Go back to your little farm.”

The gates crashed shut.

Breathing became even more difficult as Sebastian carried him to a nearby sitting room. He could make out an order for a fire to be made and shakily sat up to grab Sebastian’s lapels. 

“You need to kiss me,” he whispered and Sebastian froze. 

“What?”

“Please…it’s to save me,” he stared into Sebastian’s green eyes. “You need to kiss me.”

“Well, you don’t need to tell me twice,” Sebastian leaned in and pressed their lips together.

If it were possible, Blaine felt even more cold. Sebastian’s lips felt too wet and too desperate as he kissed him deeply. Nothing. The icy feeling lingered and grew worse.

“Why isn’t it working?” Sebastian asked, frowning. 

“I don’t know,” Blaine shook his head and winced as Sebastian kissed him again. A horrible realization hit Blaine and he pulled back. “You…don’t love me.”

“I mean…”

“No, you lied. You don’t love me,” weakly, Blaine pushed him away.

“So I think you’re hot. What is love anyway?” Sebastian argued back and Blaine’s stomach sank.

Love was trying to protect someone despite how it could hurt you. Love was feeling that fluttering in his stomach. Love was needing to climb a mountain to find someone. 

It wasn’t Sebastian he needed to kiss.

“Oh no,” Sebastian’s look of confusion turned into a smirk. “Well…that sucks. You were really hot and I was kind of looking forward to having some fun. I thought maybe if your little fiancé was off playing an ice sculpture this would be easier but…if I can’t have you, I can at least take the kingdom.”

“You can’t…”

“I can. My family are distant relatives of your fiancé’s. He doesn’t have any family so…” he gave him a little shrug and patted Blaine on the head. “Just hold tight.”

Blaine let out a gasp as he struggled to follow Sebastian out of the door and just fell to the floor instead. The doors slammed shut and he was alone.

Alone and cold.

—

When Kurt woke up, he was aware that he was in one of the castle’s jail cells. Freezing metal chains were locked around his hands and he couldn’t move them no matter how hard he tried. 

“Hi there,” he whipped his head around to see Sebastian smiling at him. “Comfy?”

“If you let me go, I’ll go as far as I can. I won’t hurt anyone and you can…”

“Have Blaine?” Sebastian’s smile dropped and he sighed. “Tough luck there because your future husband is dead.”

Kurt’s heart stopped. “What?”

“Froze to death because of a shard to the heart,” he raised his eyebrow. “Tragic really. We told him not to follow you.”

The wind howled outside of the window. Dead. Blaine was dead because of him. With another sly smile, Sebastian closed the door behind him.

His knees gave out and he sank down onto the metal bench. He was a murderer, a monster. He deserved what he had coming at him.

The wind shrieked even louder. 

—

Blaine’s body was shaking violently and every breath burned his lungs with cold. How could he be so stupid, how could he be so blind? 

Hearing Kurt sing that song made everything so clear. Kurt had always been there and he had been so self absorbed that he didn’t notice. It had been in front of him all along. 

And now he was going to die. Kurt was probably going to die. 

He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the little heat that was leaching out of him. The door creaked open and he opened his eyes to see Sam hurrying into the room. 

“Sam?”

“I knew something wasn’t right,” the blonde kneeled down in front of him. “That sneaky creep couldn’t be…”

“He lied,” Blaine’s voice cracked. 

“Okay, well…plan B,” Sam threw his hands up. “You said your brother is here. Let’s find him.”

“That could work,” Blaine’s body shuddered. “His rooms are on the other side of the castle. We…we need to hurry.”

“Tell me where to go,” Sam pulled him up.

“Past the cells.”

—

“I think I know why you’re here,” Kurt said softly as the door opened again. 

“You do?” Sebastian stepped in, hand resting on the hilt of his sword. “So why am I here?”

“You’re here to kill me,” Kurt stared down at the metal encasing his hands.

“I’m here to end this winter and save this kingdom,” the sword sung as he pulled it out of the scabbard. “So one day we can look past this horror and prosper.”

Kurt nodded slightly, closing his eyes. Just hours earlier he was desperate to live. He wanted so badly to escape and be by himself but not anymore. He was responsible for the death of his fiancé, the man he loved. 

“You won’t fight?” Sebastian asked, voice dipping slightly with uncertainty. 

“You’ll have to kill me in cold blood,” his lips quirked a little at the joke and Sebastian frowned. 

The sword raised and Kurt closed his eyes tightly. 

“Blaine!” An unfamiliar voice shouted and an icy hand shoved him back. The sword made a horrible crashing sound and Sebastian let out a cry.

Kurt’s eyes snapped open to see a hand made of ice right in front of his face. It took a moment for what had happened to catch up but when it did, he cried out. 

“No,” Kurt scrambled to his feet to meet the blank eyes of Blaine. His fiancé was an ice sculpture, frozen forever in a protective stance. 

“Oh,” a blonde man gasped from the doorway. “We…we were hurrying…”

“No, no,” in Kurt’s anguish, the chains iced over and shattered. He placed a hand on an icy cheek. “Please…”

Tears streamed down his cheeks and he pressed his forehead to Blaine’s. He had lost control, he had lost control and…

A shaky breath brushed against his face and his eyes snapped open. Right in front of him, color began to return to his face and he gasped in a breath. Kurt grabbed him tightly as Blaine fell limply forward.

“Can you hear me?” He gasped out, holding Blaine to his chest. 

“Yeah,” Blaine gave him a shaky smile. 

“I’m so sorry,’ Kurt choked out, smiling brightly. “I should have told you. I love you, I’ve loved you from the moment I met you.”

“Me too, it just took me too long to figure it out,” Blaine reached up to cup his cheek and pull him in for a kiss.

Warmth flooded through them both and the snow began to melt.

—

The wedding fell on a beautiful summer day. 

The castle was richly decorated with stunning flowers, all provided by the Evans’s new field. Their new crop came in more beautiful than ever and they were granted the main supplier of flowers for the castle. 

They were living happily in their new, huge home and never had to want for anything ever again. 

“Are you happy here?” Kurt asked, reaching around his shoulder to place a small orange rose in the lapel of his jacket. 

“I couldn’t be happier,” Blaine smiled and leaned forward to kiss him, lingering. 

“I know I’m not…” he winced and motioned at the ice sculptures throughout the ballroom.

“Normal? Please, like I would want a normal husband,” Blaine grinned. “No, this is something I’m sure of. I can finally hold your hand and kiss you whenever I want, that makes me happy.”

Kurt kissed him again, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s neck to hold him tight. It was a strange feeling, being hot and cold at the same time, but Blaine couldn’t imagine wanting anything else. 


	2. One With The Wind and Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you write a fic in that same universe about Kurt’s “Let It Go” moment? That would be so kickass!

The wind whipped his heavy cloak around him and pelted his face with ice. Even his heart felt like a block of ice, sitting heavy and frozen in his chest. 

He was a monster. He was something that should be shunned. He was someone who should be hunted down. 

A soft sob burst from his mouth and Kurt wrapped his still gloved arm around his stomach. He had seen the way the ice had glittered just inches from Blaine’s face. Blaine had been terrified of him and for good reason too. He could have hurt him, could have  _killed_  him. 

And maybe he loved Blaine. He loved his enthusiasm and his gentle heart. He loved the way his eyes would crinkle as he grinned and ached at the thought he would never see him again. It was for the best though. Blaine belonged with someone who could make him happy, someone like Sebastian, and he would do anything to make Blaine happy.

This was where Kurt belonged, surrounded by ice. 

Funny, after spending a life trying desperately to avoid it, this is where he ended up. 

A flare of anger rushed through him and Kurt clenched his hand into a tight fist. Why should he have to hide? Why should he be scared? He didn’t have to hide or fear anything here. 

Taking a deep breath, Kurt extended his fingers and curled them slightly to create a small flurry of snow. A wide smile spread across his face as he ripped off his other glove and repeated it on the other hand. 

What else could he do?

He made a pushing motion and the snow twisted up all around him before falling in tiny crystals. Feeling almost giddy, Kurt’s steps quickened and he continued up the snowy bank.

After a lifetime of trying to hide this curse, he had never had the desire to see what he was capable of. 

But…what did he have to lose?

He loosened his cloak and let it fly away on the wind. 

Kurt approached the chasm and took a deep breath.  _Stairs. Stairs. Stairs._ He pushed with his hands again and ice flew from his fingertips to create a crude staircase. 

Maybe not the most beautiful staircase but it was a first attempt.

Cautiously, Kurt placed the toe of his shoe on the first step and the top layer of snow fluttered away to reveal smooth glasslike ice. Grinning, Kurt raced up the stairs and the snow rushed away in a flurry to leave an elegant staircase. 

When he reached the top of the stairs he couldn’t stop smiling. He had never felt this rush of power before, this rush of rightness. This was really who he was.

Slamming a foot into the snow, he watched as ice shot out and formed a solid ground, rumbling as great pillars lifted it. Kurt felt almost dizzy as he spun around in place and let out every frustration, every lonely feeling into building up these great walls.

He could  _feel_  like this. He could feel this free and this unafraid all the time. He just needed to be away from the outside world. 

Concentrating hard, he made the fabric of his clothes change. It felt like millions of snowflakes were landing all over him and a huge weight had been lifted from his chest. 

This was where he belonged. 

Maybe someday he could just forget the ache of loss. 


End file.
